<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unlikely Friendship Between A Duck and A Pig by Lovely_Shine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562879">The Unlikely Friendship Between A Duck and A Pig</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Shine/pseuds/Lovely_Shine'>Lovely_Shine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unlikely Friendship Between A Duck and A Pig [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALtaDoodler, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Butcher Army Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Shine/pseuds/Lovely_Shine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little snapshots/small stories of ALtaDoodler's Duck!Quackity and Technoblade AU from Tumblr. These can be read as stand-alone or in connection to my current fic for that AU: "A Dangerous Game of Duck, Duck, Goose", as there will be some references to that story in some of these! I take requests, but no romance. This AU is specifically about them being bros, not lovers, so don't ask for romance. Quackity can be a flirtatious little shit all he wants in them, but no actual romance/kissing/dating. Even cuddles are fine, just no romance! The first chapter will hold the information about requests and stuff, dos and don'ts, as well as a quick summary of what this AU is based off of what ALtaDoodler has said. That being said, requests are open, and I hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>And a quick Note: Tags will be added as the fics are posted, as to not clog up tags with stuff that hasn't even happened or isn't even shown. This goes for character tags and Additional Tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unlikely Friendship Between A Duck and A Pig [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALtaDoodler/gifts">ALtaDoodler</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To: ALtaDoodler,<br/>Hi again! This is just going to be random little stories/requests based off of your Quackity &amp; Technoblade AU cause it deserves more recognition, and I want to write more things for it that aren't going to be in/not related to 'A Dangerous Game of Duck, Duck, Goose', so please enjoy, and I'd love to hear your feedback as well as any small tidbits of info you have that I could use that I might not have seen/noticed that you've already stated or that you've yet to say!</p><p>To: Everyone else<br/>Hi guys, this is as the Summary says, a bunch of random little ficlets relating to ALtaDoodler's Quackity &amp; Technoblade AU on Tumblr, you guys should check it out as well and drop requests for stories for this! This is the 2nd time I'm ever posting something for the Dream SMP fandom, and I'm not exactly the most up to date on things, so if there inconsistencies with canon, just know that I'm sorry, but this is an AU after all, so it's obviously not going to be the most canon-dependent story-line.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bunch of little snapshots/small stories of ALtaDoodler's Duck!Quackity and Technoblade AU from Tumblr. These can be read as stand-alone or in connection to my current fic for that AU: "A Dangerous Game of Duck, Duck, Goose", as there will be some references to that story in some of these! I take requests, but no romance. This AU is specifically about them being bros, not lovers, so don't ask for romance. Quackity can be a flirtatious little shit all he wants in them, but no actual romance/kissing/dating. Even cuddles are fine, just no romance!</p><p>Rules: </p><p>1) No smut</p><p>2) Please include prompts that are clear or else I won't know exactly what you want</p><p>3) This is Technoblade &amp; Quackity friendship-centric, so no requesting ships as main focuses, side mentions or side ships are fine, but not between these two</p><p>4) Angst requests allowed, bu include any trigger warnings your request will have so I know exactly what trigger warning to put</p><p>5) Platonic fluff like hugging, cuddling, playful bickering allowed!</p><p>6) Line prompts! Give me a line like 'He watched everything he worked so hard to build crumble away before his very eyes.' or a dialogue line prompt like 'You do realize you can't just survive of gapples, right?'</p><p>7) If you want a specific word count, give it to me, like 500-1000 words, but don't request more than 2,000, fo I'm still working up to write that much for one shots and stuff</p><p>8) Specify time periods. A lot goes on in the SMP, and I can't keep track of it all, so specifying when a prompt/story is taking place is really helpful like: Pre-Butcher Army Arc or Pre-Elections</p><p>9) The stories don't have to revolve around Quackity and Technoblade, just the AU. What I mean by this is you can request Philza looking after Duck!Quackity for Technoblade, or Technoblade and WIlber discussing Friend and <br/>Bartholomew (Quackity) together. Just things that hold true to what the AU is while allowing me to expand on it.</p><p>10) You can ask for deleted/scrapped ideas from A Dangerous Game of Duck Duck Goose!</p><p>That's all, Requests are open, so fire away! I'm excited to see what you guys want me to write, and this can give me inspiration for future things in ADGODDG!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Senile Philza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity makes Phil question the world with good old object moving, resulting in Technoblade believing his father is becoming senile and teasing him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayeee I love this, and the reason this is short is because I want to take a step back from writing super big things. Anyways, I actually loved this, and I love the idea of Quackity doing this to Phil and had fun writing this!</p>
<p>As for info on A Dangerous Game of Duck, Duck, Goose, Chapter 6 is written already but I'm not sure if I should post it today or wait a bit to take a break from updating while I work on Chapter 7 and 8 to get myself ready for school again so I'm not worried about having to write to at least get one chapter out next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Philza held the tiny duck in his cupped hands, listening to Technoblade rattle off a few details about Bartholomew. He had been asked to babysit the duck, the Piglin worried someone would try to kidnap him again, and had arrived at the house barely over an hour ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tech, I know how to care for pets, Bartholomew is in good hands, now hurry along or you’ll never make it to town today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nods solemnly, bending down to press a small, rough kiss to the duck’s head before picking up his axe and turning, walking out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now free from his son, Phil sighs and sets Bartholomew down on the chair, dropping his bag onto the ground and stretching his wings, tattered and damaged from fights and from trying to protect Wilbur from the explosion of L’Manburg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Bartholomew, what do you want to do?” He asked, Technoblade having told him that the duck was pretty responsive and loved having conversations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, he quacked, the unusual nature of his quack making Phil frown. ‘Poor guy, that injury probably seriously messed with his ability to quack.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man turned and disappeared down the hall to go to the bathroom for a quick second and get the glass of water he knew was kept there. When he returned, the duck was gone, and so was his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-huh?” I could’ve sworn I placed it here.. Bartholomew!” Philza called out, hearing a quack from the kitchen. He shook his head and headed in that direction, tripping over the strap of a random bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, that wasn’t a random bag, it was his bag! How did it end up here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must’ve mixed up where I set it..” He said softly, straightening himself and moving the bag back into the spot he thought he had left it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And thus, a war had begun. Everytime Phil turned around, things seemed to be moving. He first wrote it off as his imagination but it wasn’t until his own hat went from sitting on the table behind him to resting on top of his bag in the living room that he realized someone was definitely messing with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the hat, he growled in annoyance, glancing to where Quackity sat fast asleep on a pillow by the fireplace. “Alright, that’s enough. Whoever is in here, come out. Technoblade won’t take too kindly to you being here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I already know that,’ Alex thought with a giggle, finding it amusing to watch Phil talk to a nearly empty room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited a bit, hearing the older man mutter something about losing his mind and heading back to the kitchen before getting up. Alex shifted into his human form, stealing down the hall as quietly as a mouse and slipping into Technoblade’s room. He picked up one of the Piglin’s axes and carried it into the living room, setting it on display in the middle of the floor before returning to his spot by the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil enters the room again to bring Bartholomew some food and froze, staring at the axe on the ground. He stared at it for a long time before setting the plate on the ground and walking over to pick it up. His eyes betrayed him, showing how confused and worried he was getting. This couldn’t be normal, could it? Objects don’t really just randomly move around a house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding the axe, he was startled by a knock on the door, swinging it on instinct and embedding the weapon into the wall of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruuuuuhhhhhh, what are you doing to my house?” Technoblade questioned, stepping inside and shutting the door. Bartholomew hopped up and waddled over excitedly, getting picked up and receiving head kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tech, something seriously weird is up with your house.” Phil told him, gently prying the axe out of the wall and setting it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since I got here, things have been disappearing and reappearing in random places, even my hat was a victim!” He exclaimed, exasperated from dealing with all the moving objects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of expressing concern, Technoblade just stared at him before laughing, holding Bartholomew close. “Philza, you’re getting old and senile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil flushed in embarrassment, rolling his eyes at his son. “No I’m not, I’m telling you the truth, Technoblade.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go home and get some sleep, Phil, before you start putting more axes into my walls.” Techno teases, smirking slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He helped Phil collect his things, Quackity sitting on his shoulder, and stepped outside to bid the older hybrid goodbye. “And Phil, can you come back next week to watch him again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you get that moving object problem fixed.” Phil replied, lifting into the air and turning to wave goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno had turned his attention to Bartholomew already, telling the duck about his day, and as the animal turned to stare at Phil, he could’ve sworn the duck winked at him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bartholomew and Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bartholomew is stuck with Friend, who can apparently talk to hybrids when in their animal states, and the two do not seem to like each other, which the humans and human hybrids misinterpret as them two getting along, except for Philza</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quackity looked at the sheep he had been placed in front of, their wool a delicate blue. He cocked his head at the Piglin hybrid that had brought him here, trying to walk away only to be pushed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haah, no little buddy. You’re staying here so Wilbur will stop bugging me. I’m sorry, just try to make the most of it with Friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walked away, Alex gave a very unhappy quack, turning to look at the sheep. “This is stupid! It’s a sheep for pete’s sake!” He quacked angrily, shaking his tiny yellow head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s rich coming from a duck in hiding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis’s head shot up to stare at the speaker, almost unable to comprehend what he just heard. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friend baa’d in annoyance walking over and lowered their head to stare at Quackity. “You heard me loud and clear, Duck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can speak…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, did the fox not tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex almost shifted, but remembered that Technoblade and Wilbur were just on the other side of the front door. The two of them stared at each other in silence for a minute, neither willing to speak again until, finally, Friend broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just going to keep staring at me like an idiot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… ok, sheep are real dicks, apparently.” Quackity grumbled, turning and waddling into a corner of the pen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the one married to Schlatt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know him!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a ram, dumbass. Guy slaughtered hundreds of us for his own personal needs. And YOU, Bartholomew, have done the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you animals had consciousness!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so just because we aren’;t hybrids mean we’re dumber than everyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! That’s.. Ugh!!! You’re impossible!!” He whined, sounding like a distressed little quack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbur peeked out the window, staring at their pets and motioned for his brother to come over. Together, they watched the sheep and the duck quack and baa back and forth, the ghost giggling as he rushed off to get Tommy and Philza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the other two house occupants arrived and watched the scene, Phil took a step outside to hear it better. What he heard instead made him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, being as old as Philza is, he’s a very special type of hybrid, and he was very good at communicating with animals, so when he stepped outside, his ears were filled with the sound of curses and insults being thrown back and forth from duck to sheep and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute of listening, he stepped back inside and shut the door, chuckling as Tommy rushed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phillll!!! What were they saying?” He asked, drawing out the ‘l’ in Philza’s name to annoy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were talking about how much they want to shove a sock in your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shook his head and floated over, frowning. “Friend isn’t mean like that, and I doubt Bartholomew is either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruuuh… Don’t make Bartholomew seem like the bad guy.” Technoblade told him, rolling his eyes playfully as he lightly pushed Phil out of the way to step outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the duck and picked him up, lightly patting Friend. “I should let you two hang out together more often, you guys seem to get along well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bartholomew quacked in disdain, turning to glare at Friend as he was carried back inside, Ghostbur rushing out to care for the sheep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Come Inside or Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity goes to kill Technoblade but they end up becoming friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade’s day had been going rather smoothly, between gathering resources and tending to his potatoes, he was content. The world had been rather peaceful for some time after he escaped his execution and killed Quackity again, but he knew it wouldn’t last. Quackity knew where he lived now, and it was only a matter of time before he came and tried to kill him again with the ‘Butcher Army’. All he could do was sit and wait for Alex to sign his death contract.</p><p>	A month has passed, and still no sign of Quackity coming to kill him. If he wasn’t so paranoid and suspicious, he probably would’ve written it off as Quackity giving up. Yet the voices in his head said otherwise. Sometimes they screamed that Quackity was getting too strong and there was no way Techno could defeat him, other times they ridiculed Quackity for thinking he could take on Technoblade. It was fucking with his sanity, he wanted Quackity to show up already so he could go back to living his life in peace.</p><p>	Philza and Ranboo have ended up moving in with Technoblade, a year after his fight with Quackity. He’s begun to actually believe that Quackity is either dead or given up, because even the voices have stopped talking about him. It’s scary, not knowing the status of your enemy, or whether or not they’re getting close.</p><p>	Technoblade waves goodbye to Phil and Ranboo, both heading out on supply missions while Technoblade defends the house. He breathed a sigh of relief at getting some alone time, sipping his mug of warm tea and wandering through their connected houses, the voices calm in his head for once, until..<br/>	“Quackity is outside Technoblade’s House! Oh my god!! Technoblade, watch out!”<br/>	“Quackity is here!”<br/>	“Quackity is here!”<br/>	“Quackity is here!”<br/>	“Quackity is here!”<br/>	The voices screamed in his head, making him growl and grab at his hair, wanting to pull it out and drown the noise in pain. And then it all went silent as a knock echoed through the house. Techno took a deep breath and grabbed his netherite sword, walking to the door and throwing it open, raising the sword until the tip pressed against the person’s neck.<br/>	Alex cried out in shock, throwing his hand up and knocking the sword away from him with surprising speed as he went to swing his axe, only to get blocked like he was nothing more than a child with a wooden sword.<br/>	“What are you doing here, Quackity?” He asked, staring at the man as they tried to gain the upperhand.<br/>	When he got no response, he lifted his foot and kicked his feet out, letting the duck fall backwards before setting his boot on the other’s chest, pressing down, ready to break ribs. Alex’s eyes widened as he began to struggle, wings flapping underneath him uselessly as he grabbed the Piglin’s ankle and tried to pull it off.<br/>	“Let me go!”<br/>	“No.”<br/>	“Let me go, please!! Get off of me, I’m sorry!! Please don’t do this, not again!! I’ll behave, I swear!!”<br/>	“Ehhhh? Behave? Who the fuck said you need to behave?” <br/>	Quackity didn’t answer, dissolving into loud whimpers and cried, softly begging to be let go, tears welling up and slipping down his face. As Technoblade stared at him, he recalled a conversation he had with Tubbo and Tommy about Schlatt and Quackity.<br/>	“He was really abusive.. Quackity usually stood up to him so he wouldn’t hurt the rest of us. It broke George, seeing his brother go through that. I still hear the sound of him screaming for Schlatt’s mercy at night when he can’t escape him while he’s drunk..”<br/>	He lifts his foot up and puts his sword into its sheath, bending down and gently pulling Quackity to his feet. When he did, he saw the bird was shivering, wearing nothing more than a tracksuit in the middle of the winter in a snowy tundra.<br/>	“Uhh… calm down? Look, you’re freezing, dumbass. Come inside.. Or stay out here and die, I don’t really care.”<br/>	He walks back inside, hearing the smaller hybrid stumble as he rushes to follow. Once inside, Technoblade walked into his kitchen and pulled a spare mug out, filling it with the warm tea. He walked back into the living room, spotting Quackity standing by the door, arms and wings wrapped around himself as he shuddered, teeth chattering.<br/>	“I don’t bite.”<br/>	“I don’t know if that’s true.”<br/>	“Just fucking sit down or you ain’t getting this tea.”<br/>	That got him moving as he walked to the couch and sat down, wanting the warm drink to fight off the chill. He reached out for the cup, greedily snatching it from Technoblade’s hands and taking a large gulp, gasping in shock at the heat as it traveled down his throat and settled in his stomach.<br/>	“It took you long enough to get here.”<br/>	“H-huh?” He looked up from the cup, a bit of the tea dripping down his chin from him chugging it , raising an eyebrow in confusion at Technoblade.<br/>	“I’ve been waiting an entire year for you to show up to try to kill me, I expected something more than this.”<br/>	“Things happened…”<br/>	“Like what?”<br/>	“Dream attacked Sam, he lost a life, I had to take care of my father.”<br/>	“Huh?”<br/>	Quackity looked up at him, the tea still on his chin, so Technoblade reached out to wipe it away, only for Alex to flinch away. The two stared at each other for a minute as he reached out again, slower this time, and gently wiped the liquid off his chin. Alex was stiff when touched but seemed to relax a bit rather quickly,pressing into the Piglin’s touch.<br/>	Technoblade sits down on the couch next to him, retracting his hand and receiving a whiny complaint from the duck. A soft chuckle escaped him as he noticed that Alex wasn’t shaking anymore, and the smaller boy scooted closer.<br/>	“Why did you come here, in no armor and with a simple iron sword?” Technoblade asked, not noticing how Quackity continued to slowly slide closer to him on the couch.<br/>	“I gave all of my stuff to Sam, he needed the protection.”<br/>	“That’s.. Nice.. of you.”<br/>	“He’s done the same for me so many times before, I needed to return the favor.”<br/>	They continued talking late into the night, Technoblade mostly asking about all the things he’s been doing in the past year. Eventually, they found themselves curled up together, because of Quackity wanting that gentle touch he had received earlier, and Technoblade didn’t object, letting the smaller use his cape as a blanket and draping it over both of them.<br/>	Ranboo and Philza returned the next morning, staring at the scene in the living room, Technoblade and Quackity fast asleep, Alex using the Piglin’s chest as a pillow with his wings wrapped around both of them while Techno’s arms were wrapped around the duck’s waist holding him there to contain the warmth.<br/>	“I assume we’ll be teasing him about this for the next year or so, Phil?”<br/>	“Oh absolutely. Now come on, let’s go make some breakfast for all of us, I’m sure Techno will wake up soon, and I want to get straight into the teasing.” Phil replied with a smirk, watching Quackity crack an eye open to stare at them, letting a small whine of embarrassment out but being unable to escape the Piglin’s grip.<br/>	“Hey birdie, looks like you’re stuck with us.. Techno doesn’t exactly like letting his friends go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>